Puppet Show
by babyluw
Summary: Ah, just something minor. Gin gazing accross the battlefield... Conon stuff goin on here' - chapter 402.


Ah, maybe I should have posted this after I wrote it... before weeks passed, and with it chapters.

Puppet Show.

Of course he didn't really stand on Aizen's side. It wasn't like he believed the man when he spoke about world domination and strength above everything that had been seen before.

Ha. He sees the "God" laughing from across the field. Invincible. Who were he kidding? The stupidity in those words would make them self known soon enough. To much power for one to handle, Urahara had known that, but then again, he was a bit older. Yeah, Aizen was still just a child compared to the previous 12th Division Captain. Thinking that he's smart? Heh, Gin have to stop himself from laughing out loud like a maniac. But then again, would anybody care if he did? He was just a baby compared to those two.

Wasn't there a saying in the real world that matched to this? Something along the lines of "At 15 you think you know everything, at 30 you start to doubt yourself, at 40 you know that you were wrong, at 50 you realize that you nothing know."

Still, it was a bit sad, that his boss were loosing it, a bit too quickly for his liking. Way too quickly for it to be truly entertaining. Captain Toshiro's face had been much more amusing that night when he claimed that Gin was Aizen's murderer.

And he in turn was nothing compared to little cute Hinamori who, after a fussy letter had raised her sword against her oldest friend. Tears in her eyes, such belief and determination.

Oh, that had been a fantastic night. Everyone being so sure of knowing the truth, not one being right. Breaking apart as the dolls that they are.

Well, it didn't matter.

He had played for the sake of playing. And what a game it had been. That night back in the days, Shinji's face when he realized that he had been betrayed, the fluid of bone seeping out from every opening. Oh, it had been thrilling.

Manipulating. Just the word made euphoria form in his veins. And he had been good at it too. Sure, Aizen had helped a lot, pulled him up to lieutenants position, put him in for the vote of rising to be a Captain.

When he had walked down that line, seeing all the other Captains faces, knowing that they nothing knew. It was power, and oh, we like power. He knew that if it wasn't for Aizen being so clear with him being the boss, being the stronger one, Gin himself would be standing there saying that he was invincible. That he was all knowing.

If it wasn't for someone showing him that he didn't know shit.

Doll.

He glanced over the destroyed replica. It was impossible to see where everyone were now. And it wasn't like he could search very well, not until he took care of the creepy kid that was in front of him.

Ha, who were he joking with! He wasn't going to win this fight! He knew, as well as Soul Society, or at least Yamamoto had known, the strength that rest within that kids soul.

He had wiped out Lieutenants and Captains after just a few weeks of training. Achieved Bankai in three days. Sure Gin himself hadn't had much struggle in his days but, three days? Whose nose is he trying to pull with that?

No, he would lose this fight. But he had known that from the start. He was okay with that. Really, it was like selling your soul to the devil for fortune and fame. If there's something you want, it really is okay to throw your life away to get it.

And manipulating, deceiving, being able to break people without lifting a finger. It had been a good game. A great play. The greatest so far.

Ah, if everyone was here now he would really like to thank them for the show before he checked out of this life. Well, there's not much to do about that, is there, since they all went and died.

The ones he could, if it wasn't for the kid standing in front of him, speak to he didn't want to thank. Those he wanted to apologize to.

It was a bit weird, he had never apologized in his whole life. Had never wanted to either, but, those two, for some reason-

His sword was deflected again. It wasn't good, the rate that the creep was rising. Soon he would not only be able to barely defend himself, he would be able to attack. And then it was over.

"You're not completely dead inside."

"Oh?" The voice of the other is pulling him out of his toughs.

"When we first started it felt like fighting against a robot. It doesn't anymore." It's this whole talk about the heart again, isn't it? Really, who does he think he is? It's not like the kid need to tell him these things. He'll be dead soon anyway.

_Someone, I would like to see you one last time._

"Does it matter?" He ask the boy. "Ah. It's better for you if you feel like you're learning something about me. Didn't you say something about that? Taking a piece of every person you've defeated with you? Does that make you feel better? Not as horrible for you, is it, if you take a piece of them with you, promising yourself never to forget? 'Y_ou won't fade into history, I'll make sure that your memory stays alive_' HA! You think I want to be remembered by you?"

I startled him with that. Heh, young ones these days. Finding yourself dumb now, creepy little kid?

"I know how this fight will end. And I don't regret anything. This is a show worth a life time. The only reason I'm still fighting you is because I want to play until the end. Oh, and it would be nice to see the God's self destruction. It'll be a nice finish." He's loosing it too, loosing his cool. His indifference. "You should record it, the moment he realize that he isn't invincible. That he's going to loose."

A rumble falls in the background, damn Kurosaki senior not being the most graceful. Then he sees it, what was behind that rumble. Her face. Full with pain, gasping for every breath. She sees him, her eyes glues and don't break away. And he can't break away either.

Not until he sees Someone. Pushing rubble out of his way, making his way towards her, falling on his knees beside her and starting a healing kido. Puppet is doing good.

Puppet will be able to life without Gin by his side.

That hurts. That thought, for some reason, gets to his chest.

Or maybe it was just that the creepy kid just pierced him with that damn blade of his.

"Iz-"

As if doll heard him, his small grunt, he looks up. And in those eyes is everything he have ever wanted.

In those eyes he sees it, life, feelings, _care_.

It's ironic. Really.

He himself doesn't care. It's all a game, if you get involved, if you start acting on your heart, you will lose.

"_Dance my little puppet, dance."_

I do apoligise for the OOC_  
_


End file.
